Chain Reaction
by Himitsu no Tokumei
Summary: DaiKeru One-shot. Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke accidentally walk in on Taichi and Yamato kissing. Daisuke then, out of curiosity, kisses Takeru!


To be honest, I don't support this pairing as much as I could, because I like DaiKen a lot better. This was actually a request from Girl with a Golden Heart. To start this off, yes, I will look at requests. No, that does not mean I will do requests. I did this one because I semi-support the pair and it was my first request. At the moment, I most likely won't be doing any more requests. I hope you enjoy the story~!

**I do not own Digimon :'(**

**

* * *

**

The three friends walked happily down the sidewalk. They were speaking of some adventure, maybe a game they played? If only the people giving them weird looks new it was real, and the stuffed animals in their arms were really alive.

"I mean, I can't believe the Digimon Kaiser is Ken!" the brunette furiously growled. "I used to look up to him! Now he's just a stupid bully messing around in matters he doesn't know anything about!"

"Calm down, Daisuke," the girl to his left said, patting his shoulder affectionately. That got the boy's attention.

"Hikari, must you tease him like that?" the blonde to her left asked.

"I don't know what you mean, Takeru," she replied, smirking. It wasn't a secret that Daisuke had feelings for the brunette girl. Nor was it one that the blonde boy was his competition for her heart. And the brunette was losing.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't," Daisuke pouted like a little kid. If asked why he acted so childish he'd reply that he was still a kid and thus allowed to act as such. Unfortunately, that attitude got him into fights with the blonde on the other side of the girl whose house everyone was going to meet at.

Hikari let her two companions in, gesturing for them to sit on the couch in the living room. Their other two members, Miyako and Iori, were going to be a little late. As her companions sat on the couch, the girl went into the kitchen for a snack. Shuffling could be heard from the room, and an exasperated sigh followed. "Geez, must those two really take everything?" the girl asked the empty kitchen.

"What happened this time?" Takeru asked as Hikari entered the living room. She motioned for the two boys to stand, so they did.

"Taichi and Yamato must have raided the cupboards again because the chips are gone and I can't find anything else!" she growled, and action that scared both of her companions. You know that thing that you're most afraid of? Well, an angry Hikari is what _that_ is afraid of! Takeru couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother. "He knew I was having everyone over to figure out how to beat Ken! He could have at least _tried_ to keep the kitchen clean and make things a little easier for me!" She was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and looked back at the two boys. "Hurry up!" she commanded.

Jumping, Daisuke and Takeru ran to the step and followed the scary preteen. Daisuke silently hoped for his idol's safety while Takeru asked for Yamato's life to be spared. Hikari was already ticked off by the fact that their big problem in the digital world was just a kid like them, except he was stuck up, and then Taichi had to go and give her something to complain about.

Nearing Taichi's room, they could hear the sound of some game playing on the Playstation 3. The cinnamon brunette in the small group _thought_ it sounded like Final Fantasy XII, but couldn't be sure, the wooden barrier muffled the sound.

Not even bothering to knock, the girl quickly opened the door. And wished she had knocked first. Taichi had Yamato pinned to the bed and was ravaging his mouth, or had been before the door startled him. The game on the TV was Final Fantasy XII, one point for Daisuke, and it was apparent the two boys had been playing it recently because it wasn't paused (and Taichi threw a fit when something affected his game time so he always paused his games unless it would only be a minute or two). That did not divert from that fact that Taichi was on his hands and knees over the blonde, and that the three twelve-year-olds had seen the two kissing for a split second before the soccer player jerked away. There was also no doubt that the ravaged party had very much enjoyed it. For one thing, Taichi wasn't holding down his arms (his hands were on Yamato's shoulders, so Yamato is still pinned). In fact, Yamato's hands were in the brunette's hair. This was also one of the few times Takeru had seen his brother's hair not in perfect order, and his breathing was slightly ragged. Both teenagers were staring incredulously at the younger Digidestined, red continuing to tint their cheeks until their faces were a bright red.

Hikari's mouth was open in shock. "Look, um… I can explain," Taichi started, trying not to look at his sister or Yamato as he shifted so the latter could sit up as well. This was exactly why he hadn't told her yet.

Promptly closing her jaws, the brunette girl shook her head. "No, I'm not angry," she said truthfully, guessing what her brother was thinking. "More so surprised that you figured it out on your own…"

That got an even deeper blush from Taichi. "Wait, then, what?!" he gasped. "You mean you… knew I liked Yamato? Like that."

She only nodded.

Please note that throughout all of this, only Takeru seemed to notice Daisuke's thoughtful expression. Tapping the boy's shoulder, he wasn't really surprised to see the pink tinting his tanned cheeks. The poor boy had just witnessed his idol attacking the other person he looked up to. "You okay?" the blonde whisperingly asked.

"Yeah, um… Just…" he said, seeming unable to get out the words.

"Yeah, and I'm going to dye my hair blue," Takeru retorted.

"Look, just… thinking about… something," the normally cheerful boy replied bashfully. Okay, Daisuke was _never_ bashful, something was definitely going on.

"Daisuke, what is it that's bothering you?" Takeru asked after he made sure the other three were too wrapped up in their own conversation to hear whatever the younger soccer star had to say.

For a second, he didn't speak. When he did, it surprised his friend. "Just curious… what it's like…" he replied, gesturing to Taichi and Yamato with his head.

"What?!" Takeru had to keep himself from yelling. "You mean kissing someone, or… kissing another boy?"

His blush increased, and the blonde didn't need to hear his answer to know it. Daisuke said it anyway. "The second one."

Both stood in silence, listening to the other's conversation.

"How long?" Hikari asked.

"It will be three months this Thursday," Taichi replied apprehensively.

"And _you_ have been able to keep it secret for _that long?_" she asked, astonished.

"I'm not that bad at keeping a secret when I need to!"

Takeru tuned back into his friend then. Daisuke was looking at him strangely, and he could already see the wheels turning in the brunette's spiky head. "Don't even think about it, Daisuke!" he quietly snapped. As he was pushed against the wall. Swallowing hard, the younger soccer player leaned closer to his blonde friend.

Takeru faintly heard "Too late," Daisuke showing no sign of stopping his movement.

"Hey!" the blonde yelled, hoping the sudden attention would stop his friend. But as Daisuke had said, it was too late. Takeru felt the other male's lips make contact with his, only now he has three pairs of eyes watching him. Yamato was flabbergasted, and could only sit where he was and watch his little brother get kissed by the Taichi act-alike. The brunette next to him silently cheered at his copy's boldness. And Hikari looked near ready to explode.

Takeru could not help but realize how soft Daisuke's lips were, how gently he held his arms to the wall, just enough to keep him there, but not enough to hurt him, and how his blush was now deep enough to overpower his tanned skin. A fluttery sensation slowly filled his rapidly beating heart, his knees seeming to lose their strength. _Shit! _his mind yelled. He was trying to keep his eyelids from drooping. And failing.

It took Hikari a matter of three seconds at that point to stalk over and push Daisuke away from the blonde. The clumsy athlete could not regain his balance and managed to tumble out the door. A dreamy look filled his red-brown pools as he brought a shy hand up to lightly brush his lips.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Hikari yelled. The fury laced in her words snapped the boy out of his dazed state to look up at her sheepishly. She was standing between him and a very-red Takeru. Vaguely, he realized the blonde's legs had given out under him and he was sitting on the floor, but he had to keep his concentration on the real threat or risk death (not literally, but it was damn near close to!).

"I, well, uh…" he tried, hoping to find some way to say he tripped or something along those lines. Her expression told him it wouldn't work. "I was… Well…" _Okay, how am I supposed to explain that I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss another boy…? Well, Takeru specifically, but she doesn't need to know that, _he ran through his head. "It was merely… I was curious, okay?" he asked, finally deciding to just tell the truth.

"Curious?" Hikari growled, a low, frightening sound.

"I mean I just… well… Come on!" he tried, standing while using the wall as support. That kiss left him weaker than he thought. "I just saw Taichi and Yamato doing that. I wanted to know what it was like!"

That didn't seem to quell her anger in the least. Actually, it might have made it worse, but he was saved by the sound of the doorbell. Snarling, she grabbed the front of Daisuke's shirt. Glaring back over her shoulder, she said, "I'm still angry at you, Taichi. Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily." Then she drug the goggle-headed leader down to the living room and went to answer the door.

"What is she talking about?" Yamato asked as he made his way over to his still-seated little brother.

"I'm guessing it has to do with messing up the kitchen again…" Taichi replied. "He okay?" the brunette asked, pointing to the boy Yamato was currently squatting in front of.

Takeru was anything but okay. Daisuke had just kissed him! The boy he had secretly sent glances to had just kissed him! And it was just out of curiosity! His knees had gone weak on him to the point that the soccer player had actually been keeping him up, and he wanted so much to have kissed him back.

"Takeru," Yamato cautiously asked. "You okay? You look kind of… well…" He felt the movement to his right and knew Taichi had joined him in front of his brother.

"He looks like you did the first time I kissed you," Taichi said, immediately gaining the smaller blonde's attention.

Takeru's head snapped up to look at Taichi, fear and anxiety in his swirling blue eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he nervously yelped.

"You like him, don't you?" the original leader asked. Yamato had drawn the same conclusion, so he didn't berate Taichi for it, but he could have had a bit more… tact.

Diverting his gaze back to the floor, Takeru nodded. "Yeah…" he admitted, glad to know (after seeing Yamato and Taichi) that at least his brother wouldn't spite him for it. "For a few months now…" he added, already guessing what Taichi's next question would be.

Yamato sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. "Then why do you look on the verge of crying?" he asked. Okay, now he was the one with no tact.

Responding by putting his arms around Yamato's torso, Takeru buried his face in the older blonde's shirt, inciting jealousy in his overprotective boyfriend. "Why did he kiss me?" the boy sobbed. "He said it was because of curiosity, but was it? If it is and I ask him, then I'll have to admit the truth and I don't want to!" A hand ran soothing circles on his back, a gentle, cooing noise in his ear

"It's okay, calm down," Yamato whispered. After several minutes (with Taichi wondering why no one had come up to get Takeru, must be Hikari's doing), the smaller boy's tears decreased in flow. "You know, I didn't want to confront Taichi either," the musician stated once he thought it was safe to speak. "I avoided him for a week, remember that?" Takeru nodded into his shirt, so he continued. "When I finally went to talk to him again, he apologized profusely, saying it would never happen again and he was just being stupid. I didn't think I'd get a word in edgewise to tell him what I knew I had to. He was just as surprised at it as I had been. The point is, you won't know until you tell him. And, come on! This is _Daisuke_ we're talking about! Do you really think he will _care_ about that? As your best friend he _deserves_ to know."

"Wow…" Taichi said, causing the blonde brothers to look at him.

"What?" Yamato asked his best friend/boyfriend.

"I think that is the most you have spoken in a long time, unless you count your songs, which _I'm_ not counting," he replied, receiving disapproving glares from two sets of blue eyes.

"_Way_ to ruin the mood, Taichi," the singer scowled. At least that made his little sibling laugh.

Quieting again, Takeru extracted himself from his brother's grip and asked, "But when do I talk to him?"

"After the meeting," Taichi stated before the others could think. "Me and Yamato can-"

"Yamato and I," the musician corrected.

"_Yamato and I_ can drag Hikari away for a bit after everyone else leaves so you two can talk," he completed, sticking his tongue out at Yamato. The teenager rolled his beautiful (to Taichi) cobalt eyes in response.

Taking a deep breath, Takeru stood and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Three hours had passed, Takeru nervously sitting on the other side of the room as Daisuke and not really taking part in the conversation. For once, he let Daisuke ramble off on his stupid, sure-to-fail plan without so much as a chuckle or snort. Hikari had left once during the meeting when Taichi called her into the kitchen to help him find something. Judging by the tone of her voice, she finally got to yell at her brother for messing up the cupboards. It did not escape the blonde boy that Miyako and Iori had sent him several questioning glances, but he offered no explanation. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Daisuke, let alone the others! _What would happen if he _does_ actually like me like that?_ his mind wondered. _Would we keep it a secret like Taichi and Yamato did, or would we come out and tell everyone? I doubt Hikari would _let_ us keep it a secret if she knew. Stop it! Optimism is good and all, but what are the chances he likes you? It's quite obvious he has feelings for Hikari! Remember, that's the main reason you didn't tell him before._

_But _he_ kissed_ you_, remember?_ a rational niche in his mind pointed out.

_That was…_ he tried to rebuke, but his thoughts did not like that idea.

_If he didn't like you, at least somewhat, would he kiss you?_ the voice asked.

Sighing in defeat (which attracted attention, even from Daisuke who had been trying to ignore the blonde), he rested his head in his knees and waited for this stupid plan to be finished. Leave it to Daisuke to not be able to explain a two minute plan in three hours. Maybe he suspected something and was trying to drag it out. Takeru didn't know, but did know it was the gogglehead's enthusiasm and vigor that had first attracted him to the other male, and his lack of ability to explain things clearly came with that.

"Is that really the time?" Miyako suddenly said. "I have to get home and help my mom close up the store." Standing, she felt Iori grab her wrist to look at her watch.

"I need to get to Kendo practice," he said in his quite voice. "I hope Grandpa isn't upset that I'm late."

The two teenager watched Miyako and Iori leave. Yamato winked at Taichi, who was walking over to Hikari to tell her the plan before Daisuke could make up some excuse to leave as well. Takeru had successfully extracted himself from his ball, awkwardly standing off to the side as he waited for the remaining audience to depart. He knew his brother would drill him for information later, but he'd prefer to have him not see whatever went down.

"We have to go pick something up," Hikari called as she walked to the door, looking back at the blonde boy just long enough to give him an encouraging smile before Taichi and Yamato blocked her view.

"I'll come with you," Daisuke said quickly, as if he suddenly realized what the three were doing.

"Naw, we won't be long," the taller soccer player said. "Stay here with Takeru."

Visibly stiffening, the cinnamon brunette walked back over to the couch and sat down. His breath held as the door opened and closed again, leaving the two remaining members of the Digidestined alone in a silent house.

Shifting from foot to foot, Takeru could finally not stand it anymore and walked over to Daisuke. Swallowing hard, he spoke in a small voice, "We need to talk."

Mimicking the blonde boy's action, he replied, "Yeah. I know."

Before a second uncomfortable silence fell on them, Takeru asked, "Why did you kiss me?" His voice wavered, betraying his nervousness.

Daisuke did not miss the slight tremor, and held his breath. _Is he angry? Or is it anticipation? _he wondered. Swallowing again, he started, "It was just curiosity." His heart fluttered at the lie, until he realized it wasn't really a lie. He had kissed Takeru out of curiosity, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. Or wanting to do it again.

"Oh…" his companion replied, looking down.

_Is he disappointed?_ Daisuke asked himself. "Why did you ask?" the athlete asked, trying not to let the anxiety in his tone.

Now it was Takeru's turn to be nervous again. "Well, you see…" he started, feeling his nerves get the better of him. It took all his will power to stay rooted, so his mouth didn't work.

"You kind of… need to answer," Daisuke said, feeling the jitters infecting him as well.

The blonde took several calming breaths, but his words still came out jumbled and hurried. "I'minlovewithyou!"

Even Daisuke couldn't sort through the other male's words, though he thought he heard "love" in there somewhere. "What?" he asked. "You have to speak slower."

Takeru whined and almost let his legs give out. Biting his lower lip for a second, he tried again. "I'm in love with you," he managed to get out slowly.

Daisuke's eyes grew big, his mouth opening slightly. Already wading in the water, he decided to take the plunge. Before his mind could tell him to stop, Takeru half-ran half-fell into Daisuke, smashing his lips to the other boy's and slipping his tongue in the brunette's slightly open mouth. A fire erupted in the blonde's chest. Daisuke tasted sweet, like a cross between the candy he was just eating and watermelon (one of Takeru's favorite foods).

And to his surprise, the hot-headed leader started kissing him back, fighting off his tongue until they had both backed into his mouth instead. One of his tanned hands fell to Takeru's slim waist (yes, just like his brother, he wasn't really all that muscular), the other finding it's way into his golden hair, knocking the hat he was wearing to the floor first. His own hands moved to Daisuke's shoulders as the other boy led him onto the couch next to him.

His intention was to push the blonde onto his back, but they broke for air first, neither having taken a full breath before starting. As much as he wanted to go back to kissing Takeru, he had to ask. "What about Hikari?"

The blonde was caught off guard. "I've never thought of her like this," he admitted, looking away from the other male. "With how close our brothers are, and I mean before we learned they were making out in secret, we got to be really close, too. Too close to, really. I think of her as a sister. And besides, she knows I like you. That's why she was upset." He was afraid to ask, but he had to know. "What about you? I thought _you_ liked Hikari. Why did you kiss _me_ back?"

Removing the hand from Takeru's waist, he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I liked her," he said. Placing a hand under the blonde's pale chin, he forced Takeru to look him in the eyes. "But I don't think I liked her more than just a friend for very long. After a while, it kind of became a habit to show off around her and mess around. But, then you came… and I… I think I still thought I was in love with Hikari and hated you getting so close to her, but maybe it was I wanted to be close to _you_ instead of her… I didn't even realize this until I saw… Until I saw Taichi and Yamato kissing."

"So you… Are you… as well?" Takeru asked.

Smiling, Daisuke replied, "Yeah, I'm in love with you, too."

"Then will you kiss me again?" the blonde asked, a blush dusting his features as he realized _how _he just asked that, breath husky with need and desire. Lips captured his again, and a tanned body pushed him down to the couch. His slim hands found their way into Daisuke's brunette locks, reveling in the feeling and warmth of the body on top of him.

When they broke apart again, they spent just enough time to catch their breath before they dove back at each other. Daisuke managed to keep his hands out from under the other boy's clothing, not wanting to seem like he was only in it because of lust.

Finally, after several more minutes of making out, Daisuke finally got off Takeru and let him sit up. Both parties had messy hair and flushed faces. Sitting against the opposite arm of the couch (kind of resting in the nook between the back of the couch and the arm), the soccer player patted the section of the couch next to him. Crawling over on hands and knees, Takeru nestled into his seat, resting his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "This means we're going out now, right?" he asked cautiously. He knew it would seem stupid to ask, but he couldn't leave that small seed of doubt he felt.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied, petting his boyfriend's hair until they both fell into a light slumber, neither caring that the three who had left to give them time alone would be returning within an hour.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I am actually not used to doing short storied. Before this, I think my shortest story was an extra credit assignment for my 8th Grade English class, and that was 15 pages. I hope the story doesn't seem rushed.

I would like reviews to tell me how I did on my first one-shot.

Chain Reaction


End file.
